Storage of multi-leafed devices such as magazines, pamphlets, catalogs, notebooks and the like has always been a problem. Such materials, when stored loosely, are somewhat unsightly and, more importantly, it is difficult to locate a particular issue when such materials are stacked. When it is attempted to store such materials in the conventional looseleaf binder, holes must be punched along the marginal edge portions. The punching of such holes is undesirable because it damages the materials and further the holes themselves may destroy some of the written material of the magazine, pamphlet and the like. Binders having parallel spaced apart wires which are removable for insertion into the centers of multi-leafed devices have also been provided for such materials. This type of binder is effective. However, such binders are somewhat expensive and insertion or removal of multi-leafed devices therefrom is time consuming.
In accordance with the present invention, a retainer, which may be in the form of a binder or a stationary rack, is provided for storage of multi-leafed devices. The retainer is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Further, the retainer permits rapid insertion or removal of multi-leafed devices and does not require modifying such devices as by punching holes in them.